Microservice application development can include utilizing external services provided by various cloud service providers. Each microservice can represent a business activity that has a specified outcome. A developer can select various microservices that each provide functionality used by the application under development. To access and use a service, the developer can provide credentials to the provider of the service. The service provider may offer use of the service for a fee, and billing can be initiated based on the consumption of the service that has occurred.